No Te He Olvidado ZoroxLuffy
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: 2 años después de la guerra, otra batalla empieza en el corazón de dos piratas.
1. Capítulo 1:Nueva vida

Era el día más alegre de la semana para Luffy. Aquella mañana,el joven capitán se había despertado con ganas de sonreír. Por fin,le iba a demostrar a Zoro que en estos 2 años había crecido y le quería más que nunca.

* * *

><p>-Soy idiota, soy idiota... -repetía una y otra vez el peliverde lleno de enfado,ya que,en vez de estar con su amor,estaba con Sanji, el asqueroso cejas-curvadas. Y eso lo odiaba. Solo quería saber que Luffy estaba bien, ya que no lo veía en dos años y estaba seguro de que ahora sería más fuerte y hermoso. Mientras caminaban, oyeron un estruendo proveniente de la otra punta del archipiélago. Zoro sintió que su corazón latía velozmente mientras imaginaba a Luffy peleando en aquella guerra de hace 2 años. Lo imaginaba llorando con el cuerpo de su querido hermano entre sus brazos. Su mente trazaba una imagen de cómo estaría entrenando Luffy estos dos años. Le encantaría ver cómo de fuerte era él ahora y luchar a su lado como antes.<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy sabía que se había metido en un lío. A pesar de la promesa que le hizo a Hancock, había organizado otra batalla por accidente al desvelar su rostro al mundo. Deseaba oir la voz de una persona en concreto, esa persona y... ocurrió.<p>

-¡Eh,Luffy!-gritaba alguien desesperadamente con una voz que habría reconocido aunque hubiesen pasado 100 siglos-¿Cómo te atreves a ir a una batalla sin nosotros?

-¡Zoro!-exclamó Lufffy con una sonrisa que le fue imposible de reprimir-Ah,Sanji. También me alegro de verte a ti tambien. -Sólo te alegras porque cenarás...-dijo Sanji toscamente.

Luffy abrazó fuertemente a Zoro mientras repetía una y otra vez "Te echado de muchísimo de menos, me he hecho más y más fuerte por ti, para protegerte, aunque se que no lo necesitas..." Aquél fue el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus emocionantes vidas.


	2. Capítulo 2: También existo

La banda de Luffy acababa de iniciar su aventura. Después de que Hancock le salvara, Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa llena de gratitud. Zoro estaba muy molesto, ya que Luffy nunca hubiese hecho eso delante de Zoro, y observaba con desprecio a la Hebi-Hime. El único problema era que no podía enfadarse con él porque habían pasado 2 años y era posible que Luffy ya no sintiese nada por él.

-¿Celoso?-dijo una voz tras él. Era Robin. Jamás se acostumbraría a su presencia.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡NO!-dijo Zoro con nerviosismo-¡Yo no estoy celoso de...!-Se calló, pero era muy tarde. Sus duras palabras habían sido escuchadas por toda la banda, sobre todo por su capitán. El joven pelinegro bajó la mirada. Sabía que él estaba molesto por algo que él había dicho o hecho. Se levantó, cogió impulso y, de un salto, se aferró a las espalda de Zoro y le tiró al suelo. De repente, una voz resonó una voz del pasado. "Los que atacan por la espalda son cobardes...". Esa voz le obligó a soltarle.

-Yo...Yo no...Yo no quería molestarte...Lo siento-dijo Luffy con tristeza-. No recordaba cuánto te molestaba esto...

Calló, pero era había apuñalado otra vez donde más le dolía. Zoro se levantó. Tenía un semblante triste y decaído. Su rostro estaba apagado y ya no lucía aquella sonrisa de despreocupación.

Luffy notó su rostro húmedo. Estaba llorando. 2 años después,había perdido a otra persona a la que quería mucho.

Luffy no se atrevía a mirar a la cara al joven pelivarde. Sabía que estaría enojado. O triste. O las dos cosas. Pero él no podía culparle, ya que el error había sido suyo. Aunque Zoro también le había hecho daño cuando lo vio con la chica pelirrosa de Thriller Bark. Aun así, uno de los dos debía pedir disculpas y no iba a ser, por supuesto, el capitán.

-¡Qué dos!- dijo Nami con una nota de enfado- Levan dos años sin verse y lo primero que hacen es enfadarse. Irónico, ¿no, Sanji-kun?

-¡Claro que sí...Nami-swaaan!

-Déjalos, es su forma de ser, no pueden cambiar...-dijo Usopp con seriedad.

-Usopp, vaya, te has vuelto listo...-dijo Chopper- pero, leí que cuando las parejas se perdonan, se aparean. ¿Lo harán? Si lo hacen, quiero verlo.

Toda la banda miró con incredulidad a Chopper. ¡No se esperaban eso de él! Aún así, eran una banda, una familia, y debían aceptarse fuesen como fuesen.


	3. Chapter 3: Soledad y tristeza

Mientras Luffy intentaba conseguir un nuevo nakama, él, Zoro y Sanji fueron separados del resto. En el fondo del oceáno,Luffy se encontró solo y desprotegido.

-¡Zoro, Sanji!¿Dónde estáis?-chillaba el pelinegro desesperado. Hacía frío y él sabía que la burbuja no resistiría más. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Sanji.

-Luffy, ¿estás bien?-le dijo su cocinero-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el marimo?

-Déjalo. Que haga lo que quiera...

-Por mucho daño que te haya hecho, he visto por la forma en que te miraba que estaba muy contento de verte. No debes ser así. Tú no eres rencoroso.

-Pero...-murmulló luffy. Este se calló y notó que las lágrimas volvían a inundar su rostro. Abrazó fuertemente a Sanji.-Yo le quiero más que a nada en el mundo y él...no me demuestra que me quiere...

-Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí-dijo su nakama, apartándose de él-, tienes que decírselo a él.

Tenía razón. Era hora de hacer lo más difícil. Pedirle perdón.

Mientras hablaban, unos ronquidos al lado de Luffy. Era la burbuja de Zoro. Luffy saltó dentro de ella y abrazó intensamente a Zoro. Este se despertó sobresaltado y dijo con sorpresa:

-¡¿Luffy? ¡¿Qué haceees?

-Siento lo de antes, no quise herirte y aún menos ofenderte. Estaba equiv...-no pudo acabar la frase. Zoro le selló los labios con un dulce beso. Sanji, que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, dijo:

-Eeh...Creo que deberíais parar y pensar en volver al barco, ¿no?

-Estás c-e-l-o-s-o -dijo Zoro con tono de burla. Sanji cabreado le intentó propinar una patada en la cara y Luffy soltó una carcajada. Por fin, volvían a ser los de siempre.


	4. Chapter 4: Condenados a perderse

-¡Joder!¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? No debería haber permitido que Sanji viniese con nosotros.¿Dónde encontraré a alguien con el grupo sanguíneo S-RH?-Se lamentaba Luffy.

Había logrado reconciliarse con Zoro e iban a pasar una gran estancia en la isla Gyojin y ahora, no sólo se ha separado de él, sino que también estaba frente a un peligroso enemigo. Debía reaccionar, debía hacer algo rápido. Algo útil, pero sólo se le ocurría luchar, huir o rendirse. Entonces, recordó que no debía rendirse. Como le había enseñado Zoro, sólo los débiles se acobardan. Él era fuerte, valiente y no se rendiría tan después de pasar dos años sin sus amigos, sin sus nakama, sin su amor. Debía luchar.

-Luffy,reacciona-decía Usopp en voz van a matar sino luchamos y...

-Calla-dijo Luffy muy pensando...

-¿PENSANDO?

-¿A qué viene eso?¿No estarás pensando que soy un descerebrado?

-Noooo,claro que nooo...-dijo el narizotas con sarcasmo.

-¡Malparido, lo estabas pensando!¿A qué te arreo dos hostias?

-¡Lo siento, vale! Si quieres, me alejaré de tu lado...

-No...no es culpa tuya, vuelve...¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-¡Pues claro,idiota!

-¡Usopp!

-¡Luffy!

-¡Usopp!

-¡Luffy!

-Us...Espera, lo siento, pero estoy con Zoro.

-¡Ah!Bueno, era para quitarle tensión al momento...-en realidad era mentira, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Luffy, pero por miedo a Zoro, no lo revelaba.

-Idiotas...-comentaba Chopper, con una mezcla entre miedo, cabreo, preocupación y sorpresa. Era raro que Luffy no es preocupase de lo que le pase a Sanji en ese instante. En fin, nunca entendería qué habría en la cabeza de un humano.

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Neptuno, Zoro caminaba a paso tranquilo, con una botella de licor entre sus manos. Buscaba a alguien a quien preguntar la dirección.<p>

-Hay que ver lo jodidamente imbéciles que son todos por perderse en un sitio como este- dijo para sus adentros-. No hayquien los encuentre en una isla como ésta...

-¡Un intruso!- dijo un guardia a su espalda-¡Es un humano de la banda de Mugiwara, que no escape!

Instintivamente, Zoro desenvainó su katana y se dispuso a atacar, pero en su mente pasó la imagen de un rostro conocido, un rostro al que ya había hecho llorar muchas veces...

* * *

><p>áspero que no me matéis, fans de ZoLu, por el momento UsoppLu que hubo por ahí (Ay, Minxita y tu perversa mente...). Bueno, como hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo en este fanfic, aviso que este es el último capítulo que extendido de los que ya escribí, es hora de empezar a escribir nuevos (y espero que sean buenos xD).<p>

¡Chau!


End file.
